Before the Wedding
by Strawberrykin
Summary: This is a short fanfic set right before Cory and Topanga's wedding. Each chapter reflects the point-of-view of a different character. *Now finished!*
1. Topanga's Thoughts

__

This is my first Boy Meets World fanfiction. This chapter is a reflection of Topanga's thoughts right before her wedding. The other chapters focus on the thoughts of other characters during the same time period. 

Disclaimer: This story is purely for entertainment--I don't own Boy Meets World or any of the characters.

*******

****

Topanga's Thoughts

This is it. This is IT! I'm getting married today.

Ohmigosh! I'm getting married today! Am I ready to get married?

Breathe, Topanga, breathe! That's it…in and out… nice, calming breaths. Ahh, that's better. Oxygen to the brain always helps clear the mind.

I wonder how Cory is doing. Maybe I'll just pop over into his dressing room and make sure he's okay. No, I can't do that! It's bad luck for him to see the bride before the wedding.

And I'm the bride! Cory and I are getting married! I am going to be Mrs. Cory Matthews. Hmm, maybe I'd rather be Mrs. Topanga Matthews. Or Ms. Topanga Lawrence-Matthews. 

I can decide that later. WHERE are Angela and Rachel? My hair can't fix itself! At least I'm dressed and my makeup is on. I love this dress. I'm going to save it forever, unless someday one of my daughters wants to wear it for her wedding. 

Wedding! It's half an hour until MY wedding. Where are my friends? Where?

I can't believe Shawn isn't coming. Cory is devastated. He and Shawn are so close, almost like brothers. Or maybe closer than brothers. Speaking of brothers, I don't know HOW Eric pulled this wedding off. It's so…un-Eric-like. I hope nothing goes wrong--I don't want anything to spoil my wedding day.

I am ready to get married, I know it. Cory and I are meant to be together. Even after everything we've gone through in the past year. Especially after everything we've gone through. It all just strengthened our love.

They're here! It's about time! No, wait--happy thoughts, wedding day, happy thoughts. Oh, they look beautiful! And at least they're finally here, fixing my hair. There, that's much better! Perfect.

It's just like I always dreamed. Surrounded by friends, wearing a beautiful gown, getting ready to marry the love of my life. Yes, all ready to go. Dress, check. Hair, check. Makeup, check. Veil, check. 

It's time to go now? Already? Well, I'm ready. I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Yes. Here we go.

*******


	2. Inside Cory's Head

__

This chapter, Inside Cory's Head, is a glimpse into what Cory is thinking right before his wedding to Topanga. I don't think I write Cory's thoughts very well, but I thought that, as the groom, he deserved a chapter, too.

*******

****

Inside Cory's Head

I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY! YAY!

Wait…since I'm actually getting married, I should be thinking more adult, serious, dignified, about-to-be-married thoughts.

Forget that. Back to the normal Cory Matthews thought process. In a word: YAY!

I can't believe Topanga and I are finally getting married. Although in some ways, it seems like we've already been married for fifty years. 

Only one thing is spoiling this for me. One person, to be specific. Shawn Hunter. Shawn Hunter--traitor, ex-best man, and possibly ex-best friend. I KNOW he's depressed. I KNOW he thinks that he's losing his best friend. But does he have to freak out right before my wedding? 

Yes, apparently he does. And do you know where that leaves me? With _Eric_ as my best man! Does anyone else here smell a disaster just waiting to crash down upon us all? Okay, trying not to focus on any possible impending disasters. Snap out of it, Cory! 

Getting ready for the wedding. Focus! Well, I think I'm ready. Tux--on. Hair--still curly, no use trying to tame it now. Hmm, it didn't take me very long to get ready. I wonder if Topanga is ready yet. Maybe I'll go check. No--she'd kill me, she really would. No seeing the bride before the wedding and all that.

What is Eric doing? I wonder if he knows that I can see him making those faces at himself in the mirror? 

There's Dad. I have to go out there now? But Shawn should be here with me, not Eric! Focus, Cory, focus! I'll think about that later. Time to get married! 

YAY!

*******


	3. The Many Musings of Eric

__

Chapter 3, The Many Musings of Eric, is--you guessed it--a reflection of what Eric is thinking right before Cory and Topanga's wedding.

*******

****

The Many Musings of Eric

I'm the best man! Eric Matthews, best man! Yeehaw! I pulled it off! People will be talking about this wedding for years--centuries, even. Or is that decades? Well, they're going to be talking about it for a really, really long time, that's for sure. Mom and Dad will be so proud of me!

I showed Cory! I showed them all that I, Eric Matthews, can be trusted with a huge responsibility! As long as nothing goes wrong. Nothing will go wrong. Well, not for a few hours, anyway. I hope.

Look at Cory over there, wearing his tuxedo, getting ready to get married. My little brother, getting married. I should have been his best man all along. This is how it's supposed to be before Cory gets married--two brothers, together.

Wow, when I raise my eyebrows, like this…and scrunch up my mouth, like this…I look kind of like Feeny. Heehee, I bet old Feeny is surprised that I managed to pull this wedding off. Mental note to self: Gloat later.

I think Cory just caught me making Feeny faces at myself in the mirror. Oops--that's not the mature, responsible best man image I want to present. That's it, an innocent smile for Cory. Good, he looked away. And he's none the wiser.

There's Dad. I guess it's time for the ceremony to start. Cory sure looks happy. And I, his big brother and best man, helped put that smile on his face. Time to go? Well, then, let's get this show on the road!

*******


	4. What Shawn Was Thinking

__

Chapter 4, What Shawn Was Thinking, shows what was running through Shawn's mind before he finally shows up at Cory and Topanga's wedding.

*******

****

What Shawn Was Thinking

The wedding starts in an hour. One tiny hour, sixty lousy minutes, and I will lose my best friend forever. 

I should be there with Cory. This is the most important day of his life, and if anyone 

should be there, I should. But I can't! I'm not his best man anymore. I resigned. 

It's only right that I be replaced by Topanga. Topanga will be his wife--his new best friend, the person he's going to share the rest of his life with. But it still hurts. Cory and I have been best friends forever. Nothing will ever be the same after today, ever again. No more Shawn and Cory, Cory and Shawn. It'll be Cory and Topanga instead. The Matthews. 

I can't believe Eric is Cory's best man. I wonder how long it'll be before the wedding collapses--after all, Eric's in charge. ERIC! No, wait--that's not really fair. Maybe I'm just bitter. I don't know.

I know Angela thinks I should be there for Cory. So does Jack. But they don't really understand how close Cory and I have always been, and how painful this is for me. Cory has been absolutely impossible for the last few days. He refuses to talk about what's happening. It's all been wedding this, wedding that--and nothing else matters. It's like he thinks that if we don't talk about it, it's not real.

But he's been there for me so many times, more times that I could ever count. Has Angela ever had a friend like that? Has Jack? Probably not. Angela and Topanga are close, but it's not the same. Cory's like my brother--more like my brother than Jack could ever be.

Well, that's it. I can't miss Cory's wedding, no matter how I feel about it. If I hurry, I can still make it in time. Hang on, I'm on my way! Real best man coming! 

I wouldn't miss this for the world.

*******


	5. Insights from Angela

__

These last few chapters are for the reviewers who wanted me to add Angela, Jack, Rachel, and Mr. Feeny to the story.

*******

****

Insights from Angela

Just look at Topanga! She looks so happy, like she could just burst from happiness. Even though I've known it for a long time, this just reminds me all over again that what she and Cory have is real. True love, the actual soul mate thing. 

Like what Shawn and I have. Oh, I still can't believe that Shawn's not here for this. Cory's so _hurt_. Both of them are going to regret this forever, I know it. I don't think their friendship will ever be the same.

I wonder if someday I'll be standing in front of a mirror, wearing a white dress, getting ready to marry Shawn? Whoa, slow down! It's way too early to be thinking about that. 

Well, maybe in a few years.

No time to daydream now. There's Topanga's dad. It's time!

*******


	6. And What About Jack?

*******

****

And What About Jack?

The wedding should be starting any minute now. I really can't believe Shawn isn't here. 

He should be here--he just should. Cory's his best friend. They're like--well, like brothers. Like the kind of brothers I wish Shawn and I could be.

Well, I tried. I tried to talk him into coming until I was nearly blue in the face. But Shawn makes his own decisions. Translation: Shawn does not take advice. Particularly from his older brother.

Hard to believe that now Eric is Cory's best man AND managed to pull off this amazing wedding. I have no idea how he did this. He's…Eric. There's something up here.

The wedding march is starting! There's Cory coming out now. Oh, Shawn, I can't believe you're missing this.

*******


	7. Rachel Reflects

*******

****

Rachel Reflects

I LOVE weddings. I love everything about them--the flowers, the music, the gorgeous dresses, Jack…

Wait!

Jack? I don't love Jack! Jack and I are just _friends_. JUST FRIENDS. He does look really cute in his suit, though…

Never mind that, Rachel! 

We broke up! Jack is just my friend.

Oh, no! I think I still have feelings for Jack!

Stop thinking about Jack, stop thinking about Jack. Focus on Topanga. It's HER wedding day, not mine. 

There's Mr. Lawrence, and not a moment too soon. Great, here we go! I'll think about Jack… _later_.

*******


	8. And Then There Was Feeny

*******

****

And Then There Was Feeny

I knew this day would come. I knew that someday I'd be attending the wedding of Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawrence. It was one of those odd gut feelings, the kind that may not make sense at the time but are never wrong. 

I've known Mr. Matthews since he was a two-year old imp, pulling all of the tulips out of my flower bed. I've know Miss Lawrence since she was nine years old…an unusually sensitive and intelligent child, sitting in the front row of my classroom.

I've watched them grow into fine young people. I watched their love blossom right before my eyes.

Goodness, this makes me feel old. Two of my students, getting married. And having children someday!

Children…oh, I really must retire before any of their children enter school.

But perhaps they'll be in need of a godfather. If they have a son, they should consider naming him George. George is a fine, strong name for a boy. Yes, I must suggest that to Cory and Topanga.

It's too bad that Mr. Hunter is missing this. I'm certain that he'll regret it for the rest of his life. But there's only so much guidance I can give them before I have to let them be adults and make their own decisions… 

Ah, the wedding march is starting up. Well, my handkerchief is ready. I'm sure I'll be shedding a few tears today. 

*******


End file.
